


This Love

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/M, Songfic, TadaHoney, Tadashi/Honey Lemon - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, bh6 - Freeform, this love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This love is good, this love is bad, this love is alive, back from the dead. These hands had to let it go free, and this love came back to me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Tadahoney fic and BH6 songfic. They're not even canon but they're one of my main OTPs. Alive!Tadashi
> 
> Based on/inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "This Love."
> 
> I do not own any Big Hero 6 characters or any parts of "This Love." All rights to Disney and Taylor Swift, respectively
> 
> *perspective change at the end*

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_  
 _And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_  
 _Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_  
 _And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams,_  
 _In wildest dreams_  
 _I never dreamed of this_

This was a nightmare. It was a mistake. They had confused you with someone else. That was the only explanation. You were safe, I was sure of it.

I was wrong.

I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I watched them take you on the stretcher into the operating room. I waited all night with your aunt and brother for the doctor's word. His voice was grim when he told us: You were in a coma.

Baymax scanned you. He said your brain activity was functional, but there was not much else he could do. You couldn't force someone out of a coma. We had to wait. I tried to be strong. You were alive and that was all that mattered. I knew you would be okay. You had to.

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
 _This love is alive back from the dead_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me_

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_  
 _And I could go on and on, on and on_  
 _Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_  
 _But you're still gone, gone, gone_

Weeks passed, but you remained the same. I begged you to stay. I needed you. We all did. Hope was slipping from the doctor's eyes each time he checked on you. Machines were helping you breathe. The doctor talked to your aunt and she wept. I was terrified. I sat with you for hours, talking, rambling,  _anything_  to drown out the silence in the room. I wonder if you heard any of it.

_Been losing grip,_  
 _Oh, sinking ships_  
 _You showed up just in time_

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
 _This love is alive back from the dead_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_  
 _This love is glowing in the dark_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me_

The times I couldn't be with you were the worst. I was on edge, anticipating that phone call that would tell me you were gone. It never came, but the painful realization that you might not wake up at all tainted the momentary relief. I didn't want you to suffer, but how could I say goodbye?

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_  
 _Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_  
 _When you're young you just run_  
 _But you come back to what you need_

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
 _This love is alive back from the dead_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me_

I recounted that special day. We were in the lab together, me concocting and you working on Baymax. I heard you shout from your room, and when you came out, there was a red bump on your head.

 _"Test thirty-three,"_ you had said with an accompanying thumbs-down.

 _"You'll get it,"_ I encouraged. I put down my beaker and took an ice pack from the freezer.

Covering it in a towel, I applied it to your head; you winced.

I put the ice pack on the table and placed a soft peck on the bruise.

_"Better?"_

You smiled, and cupping my face, kissed me, deeper than you ever had before.

My heart raced. You pulled away slowly and locked eyes with me.

_"I love you."_

I wrapped my arms around you, and it was in that moment that I knew I had found the one I couldn't live without.

_Please don't leave me._

_This love left a permanent mark_  
 _This love is glowing in the dark_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me..._

-o-

Honey was dozing, her delicate hand holding his. Cass and Hiro were downstairs in the cafeteria, and she had offered to keep him company until they returned.

Something nudged her awake. It was movement.

Her eyes opened. His fingers were grazing against her palm.

She made a little noise of disbelief.

Looking at his face, she saw his eyelids flutter.

_Oh, my God._

His dark orbs glanced around the room, until they finally landed on her.

"Hi." Her voice quivered. "Tadashi, everything's okay. You're in the hospital. B-but you're fine. Just relax, okay?"

The girl didn't want to overload him with information, but there was one thing she needed to ask.

"Tadashi... d-do you know who I am?"

He gazed at her, and a faint smile passed over his lips.

Honey fought back tears. "Close your eyes."

It didn't take long, and once he was asleep, Honey allowed herself to cry.

_You came back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please drop me a review!


End file.
